ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Za'kiir
Za'kiir is a Khajiit agent in the DMS created by Silenthunder. Agent Profile Appearance Za’kiir has long, dark brown fur with black tabby stripes and wide, dark orange eyes. He's tall and wiry as fits his species. When not out on missions, he can be found wearing a brown belted tunic and black pants. Sometimes he'll wear a green cowl if he wants to ensure not being seen. He does not wear shoes of any kind because he hates the feel of them. Personality Za'kiir is generally curious about the world and extremely loyal to his friends. He's friendly, but will be ready to defend himself if necessary, especially if he comes up against something that seems dangerous. He can be quick to jump to conclusions, and can be deeply mistrustful of what he does not understand until he knows more. He's normally cool-headed unless encountering unrealistic animals and weaponry, two things that greatly irritate him, or just from being in a badfic too long. Za'kiir loves the dark, using it as a great advantage for his sneaking abilities and advanced eye-sight. Like all Khajiitii, he has a steadfast sweet tooth, and craves sugary food constantly. He enjoys drinking Bleepka as a Skooma substitute, to the point of drunkenness if allowed. Battle seems to have a calming effect on him, and he almost never loses his head in a fight, except in the case of dueling those with magical abilities. Due to his species and home continuum, he will often refer to certain species as whatever they most look alike to in the Elder Scrolls universe. Therefore, he sees Sues as Daedra clothed in fairer forms, but still not fit to live. Za'kiir hates getting wet unless absolutely necessary. He deeply dislikes dragons, snakes, and mini-Deepcoilers. His cynophobia is so bad that he could attack or flee a dog without thinking. He's always had a deep suspicion of magic and automatically dislikes those who use it. If someone severely insults him, he will defend his honor with the customary rite of single combat. Skills Like all Khajiit, Za'kiir is very agile, and has exceptional skill at staying silent and stealthy. He is well-trained in the use of the Ranger's saxe knife and throwing knife from the Ranger's Apprentice continuum. His eyes have the ability to see in the dark so well that he can see everything around him as if it were day (except that when he uses his Night-Eye vision, what he sees is bathed in a blue light, except for a white light that comes from any actual light source nearby, like a lantern). One of his hobbies is collecting souvenirs from badfics, especially shiny ones, as trophies for having killed another Sue. Another is learning dovahzul, the native language of the dragons that live in Skyrim, from an old volume on the topic that he conveniently brought with him when he fell into the PPC. He has shown to have some skill in hypnosis, but it is not yet known how far he can influence a victim. He most likely learned it during his life in Skyrim for the rare times when it would come in handy. Agent History Pre-Recruitment Za’kiir grew up in the Anequina region of Elswyer, the desert-land of nomad warriors. He learned fighting tactics at a young age and how to survive in the harsh conditions. Soon his thirst for adventure led him far beyond home and into exploration of the lands beyond. He became a sell-sword and got by, but refused to stoop to assassination. Even though he never became a Vigilant of Stendarr, he admired their goal of wiping out the dark creatures known as the undead from the world. His travels finally brought him to Skyrim, where he was hoping to join the Companions, but his love of stealing from the pompous and hard-hearted got him into scrapes where he barely managed to escape the guards, and in the end he felt too unworthy to join such a noble group. Recruitment One day, while locked in an unfortunate battle with a mage, he was transported to the PPC through a plot hole just before he died, and was taken to be recruited by the Sunflower Official. He was assigned to the Department of Mary Sues and met Agent Natalie Carlman. They both do freelance work for the DMS. Mission Log Partnered with Natalie * A Whole New World (interlude) ** Za'kiir's arrival to the PPC, his recruitment, and his first meeting with Natalie Carlman. * Mary-Sue Too Good to be True (The Lord of the Rings) ** Za'kiir's first mission as he and Natalie deal with a Tenth Walker Sue. * Glomping Ranter (Redwall) ** In which Za'kiir and Natalie deal with a lovestruck rat who won't shut up... * Riddle Me This (Harry Potter) ** In which Natalie and Za'kiir join forces with Stephanie Podd and Chakkik to take care of Voldemort's granddaughter. * The River Song Rip-Off (Doctor Who) ** In which Natalie and Za'kiir travel to the Doctor Who continuum for the first time to deal with a time-jumping Sue. * Mary-Sue Mistress Mary-Sue (Harry Potter & Doctor Who crossover) ** In which Za'kiir and Natalie deal with the character replacement and companion Female!Harry Potter, AKA "the Mistress of Death" for short. * Spell Sugar Spell (Interlude) ** In which Za'kiir demonstrates a little skill in hypnosis, satisfies his natural sugar craving (for now), and makes a secret vow. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues